


La Vie est N’attendons Pas

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Le Famille Français [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Bilingual, Caring Mac McDonald, Fluff, Français | French, Hope you speak two languages because I will not translate for some random monolingual, M/M, Soft Dennis Reynolds, cute husbands, dads being dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: The dialogue is French and the actions are in English. This is just practice for me.
Relationships: Brian Jr. & Dennis Reynolds, Brian Jr. & Mac McDonald, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Le Famille Français [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La Vie est N’attendons Pas

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier livre en français et anglais.  
> My first book in French and English.

“Danse avec moi!” Brian Jr. tugged at his father’s hands, pulling him into the living room. “S’il vous plait, père! Danse avec moi ici.” He laughed and gestured to the living room they stood in. 

Mac smiled and called over to Dennis. “Papa! Ici! Nous allons danseur. Brian Jr. veux être danseur avec moi et toi.” He held his son’s little hands and let the boy stand on his feet. He started singing an old nursery song to Brian. “ _Napoleon avec cinq-cents soldats. Napoléon avec cinq-cents soldats. Napoléon avec cinq-cent soldats. Marchent du même pas_.” He sang the few lines over and over, taking away one syllable from the beginning each time. It was like the Bingo song people sang in America. 

Near the last round of the song, Dennis walked in and kissed Mac on the neck. “J’aime quand tu chantes pour moi.” 

Mac smiled back. “Chanter avec moi.” 

Dennis shook his head and sauntered over to the iPod. “Je suis pas bien chanteur.” He fiddled with the buttons on the machine until he found the playlist he wanted. “Manie Musicale?” 

Brian Jr. nodded excitedly. “Vianney! Écouter au Vianney!” Brian Jr. loved the singer Vianney, and was thrilled to hear he was in this year’s Manié Musicale competition. This year, the song was “N’attendant Pas.” Brian listened to it whenever he could, and it had essentially become the anthem of their household.

Dennis smiled. “Oui!” He pressed “jouer” on the iPod. Then, he joined his family on the ~~living room~~ dance floor. He swayed back and forth, occasionally holding onto his husband or child. His chest pained him, reminding him that he didn’t have much time left. But now wasn’t the time to think about that. He was with family, and that felt more important. 

It was like what Vianney said: 

_“La vie est n’attendant pas.”_


End file.
